James and his Juliet
by imafeckingstarr
Summary: Hogwarts is putting on their own version of "Romeo and Juliet"; and who gets the main parts? None other than James Potter and Lily Evans. Will a romance blossom between the two? Or will it just be an act? JP/LE SB/OC RL/OC
1. Meeting at Kings Cross

**_James and his Juliet_**

**By imafeckingstarr**

_Summery: __Hogwarts is putting on their own version of "Romeo and Juliet"; and who gets the main parts? None other than James Potter and Lily Evans. Will a romance blossom between the two? Or will it just be an act? Will Sirius "Arse Face" Black stop flirting with Lizzie if he finds out about Emmy's feelings? And will Remus "Shy Boy" Lupin ever find the true meaning of love?_

A/N: Finally got this chapter up and running, I'm pleased I did. :)  
I hope you like it!

* * *

'_Meeting at Kings Cross'_

Summer: The sky was beautifully picturesque, a shade of blue that could never be defined and utterly cloudless. A soft breezed swept through the trees, bringing the leaves alive to dance among themselves. Sun, sun, sun. That's all the holiday had this year: Sun. Its warmth radiated down upon the Earths inhabitants, gracefully announcing its mesmerizing presence. Nothing could improve this gorgeous summer's day.

Except for maybe one thing.

Elizabeth (Lizzie) Hastings sighed dramatically as she toed her gigantic trunk to the barrier on Kings Cross station. The heat was sweltering hot; making people sweat mercilessly. "It's times like these," she growled, tugging at the heavy wooden bag with all her might, "That I wish I wasn't an only child. An over-protective older brother might be nice. Merlin, why does this thing feel so damned heavy? I swear I've packed lighter than last year," Muttering irritably to herself, Lizzie continued to drag her trunk onto the platform leading to the infamous barrier.

"I need…" She breathed, doubling over due to the stitch in her side, "A blasted trolley,"

"Oi Hastings!" Lizzie's head turned in the direction of the male voice calling out to her and she internally groaned. It was none other than James bleeding Potter, the best-friend-loving fanatic; and running along side him was his gorgeous trouble making companion: Sirius Black.

"So Potter, back for another year at Hogwarts are you?" Lizzie asked, standing up straight and folding her tanned arms across her chest, "Well yeah, why else would I be lolloping around Kings Cross station?" James frowned, his innocent looking face etched with confusion. Lizzie's stubborn looking persona melted into a beautiful smile, "I'm just messing with you. Fool," She grinned, poking him hard in the shoulder.

"Merlin Lizzie, you're such a drama queen," Sirius smirked, ruffling her dazzling fair hair, "Sirius stop messing up my hair!" Lizzie complained, swatting his hand away like a grotesque bug.

James rolled his eyes, "Lizzie, you fawn over your hair as much as Sirius bloody does," and Lizzie grinned at the pair of them. "Can't help it when a certain red-headed best friend is a fashion fanatic, can I?"

The sudden mention of Lily made a twinkle appear in James' eye, "Will she be here shortly?" He asked, suddenly trying to flatten his hair; which was a disastrous attempt. Lizzie laughed a girly laugh, "She's meeting me on the train,"

"Would you like some help with your trunk Lizzie?" Sirius asked kindly, running his hand through his hair quickly, "Why're you offering to do such a thing Sirius?" Lizzie asked, eyeing the Marauder suspiciously, "Because it looks rather heavy love," He laughed, picking up the trunk effortlessly before she could protest.

"Well, if you insist," She mumbled, "Indeed I do, onwards Prongs!" Sirius called out dramatically, "Hogwarts awaits!"

Lizzie had never been apart of a stranger crowd; James in front, strutting around like an idiot; Sirius in the middle, holding onto Lizzie's trunk like it was the lightest thing in the world, and Lizzie at the back; carrying nothing but her side bag. Her mum was going to send Analea, her owl; to her later on in the week.

"Such a happy reunion, huh?" She mused to herself, following the swashbuckling teenage boys in front. As the ridiculous trio made their way to the barrier leading to platform 9 ¾; Lizzie was suddenly ambushed by a squeal and a death-grip hug.

"Em-my," Lizzie spluttered, attempting to grin at her friend, "Oh Lizzie! The summer was amazing, wasn't it? The memories," Emily (Emmy) Wilson sighed, a happy glazed look in her eyes. Lizzie laughed at her crazy friend, "Yes, it was an excellent summer wasn't it?"

"Excellent? Lizzie it was _bloody brilliant!_ It was—where's your trunk?"

"Sirius offered to carry it,"

Emmy stood there for a dramatic moment, letting the surprise settle in, "Really?" She asked finally. Lizzie nodded, and pointed at the two boys who had stopped to see what all the squealing was all about. "Wilson," Sirius nodded, a handsome grin plastered across his face, "Black," Emmy smiled back.

"EMMY!" James practically yelled, and Emmy's eyes widened. "He isn't?"

"He is," Lizzie giggled as Emmy was rugby tackled by the one and only James Potter. "JAMES! JAMES GET OFF ME RIGHT NOW YOU IDIOT!" Emmy shrieked, causing people to stare at the two who were rolling around on the floor, "N'awr, but I missed you Emmy," James moaned, standing up and offering her his hand.

"Are you sure it was me you missed and not Lily?"

"I missed her too, maybe a little more than I missed you, but I still missed you."

Emmy just rolled her eyes and accepted his offer, standing up quickly, "Emmy, where's your stuff?" Sirius asked, eyebrows raised, "Already on the platform with Mum and Dad; I saw Lizzie as they pulled up in the car and I asked if they could look after my stuff so I could come and say 'hello'; Mum laughed at me and said I could," Emmy shrugged.

"C'mon, if we don't get moving we'll miss the train," Lizzie laughed, and the trio now became a four; and they still looked like a ridiculous bunch.

* * *

_Ridiculous bunch, hm? Ha-ha. Well I'm back and have finally posted this story, which I had intended to post MONTHS ago; but it uh, didn't happen. Obviously.  
So, what did you guys think? Was it awful? Mer. Oh well. _

_please review;  
imafeckingstarr xx_


	2. Marauder Moments

_**James and his Juliet**_

**By imafeckingstarr**

_Summery: __Hogwarts is putting on their own version of "Romeo and Juliet"; and who gets the main parts? None other than James Potter and Lily Evans. Will a romance blossom between the two? Or will it just be an act? Will Sirius "Arse Face" Black stop flirting with Lizzie if he finds out about Emmy's feelings? And will Remus "Shy Boy" Lupin ever find the true meaning of love?_

**Disclaimer: **I'm not J.K Rowling, so everything remotely related to Harry Potter; and some things that you may recognise I don't own.

A/N: I know, I know, I've not long updated Chapter One, but I couldn't help posting another chapter! I quite like this plot :) Thank you to _Dark Angel of Pain and Chaos _for reviewing and adding this story to your alerts; but unfortunately, you, uh, guessed wrong ;)  
From now on, I'm going to attempt to write the rest of this story in Lily's POV; but as she's uh, not in it yet, I'll settle with Emmy's POV for now.

* * *

'_Marauder Moments'_

Emmy POV.

Honestly, I'd never been apart of such a strange group; if I didn't know who they were, I would have guessed that James and Sirius had escaped from the nearest mental hospital; or St. Mungos to say the least. The troublesome duo looked like they'd forgotten to take their medication.

Kings Cross was packed with Muggles, like it was every 1st September; it was a bit nerve-wracking, as it made going through the barrier between platforms nine and ten a bit difficult. "We'll make it through the barrier again, right?" I asked Lizzie as we edge nearer and nearer the platform.

"Of course, just like every year Emmy, don't worry," Lizzie replied soothingly.

"Here you go Lizzie," Sirius beamed, handing her back her trunk, "Thank you Sirius, ever the gentleman," She teased, getting what I thought was a secure grip of the wooden box.

"Nervous, are you Emmy?" Sirius asked cheekily, and I sighed, "As always," I replied shortly, eager to get this over with.

"You can hold my hand if you like." He offered, grinning at me maniaclly.

His grin was infectious, and I couldn't help but smile back, "I'll take you up on that offer of yours Sirius," I replied with a laugh.

"Afraid you'll crash into the pillar like you did in your first year?" He joked, winking at me.

Oh how embarrassing that was…

_My tummy was fluttering with excitement, and I couldn't wait. Mum and Dad couldn't see me off because of work-related incidents, but I said that I was capable of running through the barrier and onto the platform on my own._

_Gripping the trolley firmly with my petite hands, and breathing in and out deeply, I braced myself for the big run._

_The sun was shining, just like it had been all summer. The sky was littered with fluffy white clouds and was a shocking shade of forget-me-not-blue. It was very pretty, and it reminded me some-what of the beach; and not stuffy London._

"_Okay Emily, you can do this," I muttered to myself reassuringly, at least, that was what I was trying to do: Reassure myself. "You can do this, you can do this," I breathed for the last fifty times; deeply inhaling as much oxygen as my lungs could take._

"_On the count of three, Em; one…two…three!" And I charged with all my might, closing my eyes as I felt the wind brush through my hair. _

_Almost there…I was about to make it, when…_

_CRASH!_

_I lay sprawled on the floor, my stuff scattered around me. "Dammit. Should have had my eyes open." I growled, flushing red as many people looked at me, the eleven year old idiot. _

"_That you should have, need a hand?" A deep, unfamiliar voice asked. I looked up to see a handsome boy with shoulder-length dark, shaggy locks standing in front of me. His eyes had a mischievous twinkle; and his smile met his eyes._

"_Um, yes please," I replied, standing up and picking up my owl Emerald, who began to hoot noisily, causing more passer-bys to stare at us oddly. The strangely helpful boy picked up my trunk effortlessly, and I was quite impressed. That thing was ungodly heavy!_

"_Are you a first year at Hogwarts?" He asked me as he placed my trunk back onto my trolley easily, "That I am," I replied, placing Emerald's cage on top of my trunk._

"_Me too; are you a muggleborn then?" _

_I simply shook my head at this mysteriously gorgeous boy, "I'm a half-blood. My parents couldn't drop me off because of a work-related incident that happened this morning. Stuff they don't tend to involve me in. I told them not to worry about dropping me off and that I was perfectly capable of making my own way onto Platform 9 ¾; which, well, obviously backfired." _

_With this mentioned, he laughed a hearty laugh, it was really nice. I hadn't heard anything like that for a very long time. "Do you not have any older siblings that could, y'know, "show you the ropes"; so to speak?" _

_Once again, I shook my head, "I have a younger sister. It sucks being the oldest."_

"_That it does, my name is Sirius, by the way, Sirius Black."_

"_Emily, Emily Wilson,"_

"Don't remind me of that blasted incident, I made a right fool of myself, didn't I?" I sighed, waving my hand around in my attempt to get the hideous memory out of my head.

Laughing the same hearty laugh he did five years ago today, Sirius grabbed my hand and squeezed it lightly.

I know that it didn't mean anything to him, my womanising best friend, but to me; it meant everything. My heart fluttered and my tummy did little flips as his fingers entwined (I think it was an automatic thing, what with all the girls he's been with…) with mine.

"Ready for another year of _Marauder Moments_ Emmy?" Sirius asked me with a smirk. I laughed at his odd enthusiasm, "Another year? Bring it on," I giggled, and he ran towards the barrier, with me trailing behind him; my hand still in his.

* * *

_Woah,  
Did you like it? I hope you guys did. :)  
__  
Read and review!  
imafeckingstarr xx_


	3. Stop the Foolish Wand Waving

_**James and his Juliet**_

**By imafeckingstarr**

_Summery: __Hogwarts is putting on their own version of "Romeo and Juliet"; and who gets the main parts? None other than James Potter and Lily Evans. Will a romance blossom between the two? Or will it just be an act? Will Sirius "Arse Face" Black stop flirting with Lizzie if he finds out about Emmy's feelings? And will Remus "Shy Boy" Lupin ever find the true meaning of love?_

A/N: A huge Thank you to _Dark Angel of Pain and Chaos_ and _Lily Orange_ for reviewing and putting this story into your alerts; it means a lot to me :) This chapter is dedicated to _Lily Orange_ and Reii, because they haven't gone insane (yet) with my Marauder obsession. I apologise for not updating sooner, I've had a lot of work to do.

* * *

'_Stop the Foolish Wand Waving'_

Sirius's pace began to quicken, and so did my heartbeat. We edged closer and closer towards the barrier, and I began to panic; what if we never made it? Or what if Sirius managed to get through but I didn't?

I think Sirius realised that I was beginning to panic, because he squeezed my hand lightly, and said, "Don't worry Emmy, we'll make it onto the train," Somehow that seemed to reassure me, comforted my worrying heart.

As we approached the barrier with immense speed (Sirius is a fast runner, I'm surprised that I didn't manage to slow him down with my snail-like pace) I closed my eyes, allowing Sirius to guide me forward. I felt safe with him.

It's a strange fear, not being able to get through the barrier and onto the platform; I guess I brought that one upon myself.

Sirius slowed down, and so did I; and he suddenly stopped moving, thus making me crash into the back of him. "You can open your eyes now Emmy, we made it onto the platform, just like the past five years," I could hear him chuckling.

Opening my eyes and recognising the familiar scarlet steam train, I breathed a sigh of relief, "Phew, I thought we were going to crash,"

"Did you think that I wasn't capable of getting us onto the platform, Emmy? Oh I'm hurt!" Sirius exclaimed dramatically, pulling a face at me. I shrugged my shoulders, grinning at him, "We could have died,"

"No we couldn't,"

"Yes we could,"

"No we couldn't,"

"Yes we could,"

We probably looked like a pair of weirdoes arguing over something that didn't mean anything at all, but I didn't mind. Just standing there with him, with one of my best friends meant something. I wasn't sure what in the name of Godric Gryffindor it actually meant, but it meant something.

"No we couldn't," Sirius continued, rolling his eyes at me.

"Oh really?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, "How so?"

"Because I wouldn't have let us die," He declared with a genuine smile. That was the first time today I saw him smile at me, not a boisterous smirk, but a smile. It gave my tummy butterflies, because said smile from Sirius Black proved how gorgeous this boy actually was.

"I…have to find Mum and Dad and get my stuff and say goodbye, I'll meet you on the train, okay?" I said quickly, why, oh why, did I have to act like an idiot?

"I'll come help you if you like? I'm sure your trunk is as heavy as the years before," Sirius grinned at me, laughing at the probability that my trunk was indeed as heavy as; or heavier than the previous years.

"You don't have to Sirius," I mumbled, feeling a little bit flustered, "I'm sure I could manage,"

_What are you doing, you idiot? Take up that offer of his! Go on. _

Maybe I should have accepted his offer, but I really couldn't; I didn't want to feel like a burden, or a damsel in distress that needs rescuing from her oversized and ridiculously heavy trunk.

So, like the pathetic excuse of a female I am, I wondered off to find my parents as Sirius boarded the train and went to find the others.

* * *

_Lily Evans_

* * *

"LILS!" I heard the familiar squeal of my best friend, Lizzie Hastings, as I walked past her compartment. To my utter distaste, she was in the same compartment as James freaking Potter; oh the joy.

"LIZZIE!" I yelled as I entered the compartment, ignoring James and grinning insanely, "Oh how I missed you!"

"I missed you too Lils," Lizzie replied with an odd amount of enthusiasm. She hugged me tightly, and I hugged her back. "How was your summer? Did the horse give you a hard time?"

I had to laugh at the nickname for my sister, Petunia, who indeed, looked like a horse. She had a long bony, horse-like face; hence the nickname, "No, not really," I replied with a giggle, "Labelled as a 'freak' but that's nothing new; actually, it's a bit repetitive. Where's Emmy? Is she here yet?"

"She's gone to find her parents to get her stuff back," Sirius Black answered, and I almost jumped out of my skin; I didn't hear him come into the compartment. He really should give us some warning, talking loudly about Quidditch would have been a good sign to exclaim his presence.

"How would you know that?" I asked sceptically. Sure, I wasn't the kind of girl to judge quickly, or be too harsh, but this is Sirius _ARSE FACE_ Black, I had my reasons. Black just smiled at me cheekily, which annoyed me slightly.

"I know," He began slowly and dramatically, "Because—"

"Because Sirius, ever the gentleman, escorted Emmy through the barrier, you know how she gets; and then she probably _told_ him that she was going to find her parents and collect her stuff from them," Lizzie interjected with a laugh, "Am I right?"

Sirius just nodded and sat down, clearly upset that Lizzie had a) interrupted his drama and b) told everyone what had happened. He's such a drama king I must say, and I know a fair few of _them_.

"She won't be long, right? I mean, surely she hasn't packed too much?" I asked, and Sirius burst out into incredulous laughter. I honestly didn't understand what was so humorous, until I realised what I just asked. Of course Emmy's packed loads, there was so many books on my book list, I bet she had almost double the amount. The next couple of years are going to kill us all, blasted N.E's.

"Emmy—not—pack—too—much?" Sirius questioned me in between chuckles, "Oh Lily. Lily, Lily, Lily," He shook his head, as if there was so much I had left to learn. "Emmy has probably packed her entire wardrobe, plus more clothes, not to mention millions upon millions of pairs of shoes; plus her book list and pet Owl; maybe she even has a little shoulder bag too."

I hated to admit it, but Sirius was right; that definitely sounded like Emmy. It was going to take her a while to find us, wasn't it? I sighed, there was so much I wanted to, no, scratch that, _needed _to talk to her about. Like a certain Marauder and a particular secret that had been locked away from me – metaphorically speaking.

We could hear screams and shouts from the train corridor, and even though James' and Sirius' eyes lit up with mischievous excitement; the rest of us sighed and a simple chorus of "Emmy" filled the compartment.

"LUCIUS MALFOY IF YOU DO NOT MOVE OUT OF MY WAY _RIGHT NOW_ I AM GOING TO HEX YOU SO HARD YOU WILL NOT, AND I REPEAT NOT, BE ABLE TO PRODUCE KIDS! UNDERSTAND?"

I internally groaned; Lucius Malfoy was an obnoxious pure-blooded Slytherin house member who liked to annoy people _for fun._ I suppose it's better than the pranks the Marauders manage to pull off perfectly; but it still isn't pleasant. At least with the Marauders you get a laugh; with Malfoy, you get a sneer and a huge knock on your self-esteem.

"Ah Wilson, you never cease to amuse me. Who would have thought that a pretty face like yours has such a foul mouth?" We heard him sneer sarcastically. As I stood up to leave the compartment and help my friend; James and Sirius was out there within a heartbeat. I think they were eager to hex a couple of Slytherins; either that or they just wanted to help Emmy. You could never tell with those boys.

"Is there a problem?" Sirius asked with false sweetness within his voice, "Coming to claim another girl Black? What with your womanising ways, I'm not surprised you'd chase after your best friend. What, the rest of the female student body not good enough for you?"

I noticed Emmy blush a blood red colour, and Sirius reddened with anger, "Shut up Malfoy!" Sirius snapped suddenly as both he and James pulled out their wand. What is it with Hogwarts boys and the urge to hex one another?

"At least Sirius is capable of getting a girl, unlike yourself who has to have an arranged marriage just to _feel_ something. Who was the unlucky girl again? Oh yes, Narcissa Black. I feel _so sorry _for her, having to put up with a git like _you _in _bed._" I heard Emmy hiss at him. Before Malfoy had time to reply to what she said, Emmy barged past him, trunk, pet owl and side bag within her possession.

Literally throwing her stuff (except Emerald; her owl, she wouldn't like that) inside our compartment, Emmy flung herself onto the seat next to Remus; who decided not to get involved. He was the wiser one of the Marauders, even if he _has_ pulled off a fair few of his own pranks.

"Emmy, are you okay?" I asked over the shouts of several spells and curses being issued in the hallway.

"Perfectly fine," She huffed angrily; and I looked at Lizzie who shot me a worried glance. Something was up, we could tell. Emmy tended to keep things to herself, she wasn't one for divulging her feelings and secrets; neither Lizzie nor I were the kind of people to pry into her problems, but we didn't like it when she kept things bottled up. It just isn't healthy for her.

"Are you sure Emmy? Because you seem to be the complete opposite," Lizzie pointed out bluntly.

"Maybe I should put a stop to all the fighting out there…" Remus mumbled, trailing off slightly. He must have felt pretty awkward, or he knew that we were meddling with things that he probably didn't want to know about.

"Yes please Remus," Emmy sighed, "Can you tell Sirius that I said if he wants any form of sugary snacks then he has to stop the foolish wand waving, drop the petty fight, and be the bigger man?"

Remus nodded and left the compartment, and I wondered why Emmy was so annoyed. Was it Malfoy? Or was it something else? I guess I'd have to wait and see.

* * *

_Indeed, we'll have to wait and see :)  
Please, please, please, please, PLEASE review and tell me what you think. I had a bit of trouble with writing past Lily's brief description of Malfoy, so I'm not actually sure if it sounds okay._

Please review!  
imafeckingstarr xx


	4. Secret's Out

_**James and his Juliet**_

**By imafeckingstarr**

_Summery: __Hogwarts is putting on their own version of "Romeo and Juliet"; and who gets the main parts? None other than James Potter and Lily Evans. Will a romance blossom between the two? Or will it just be an act? Will Sirius "Arse Face" Black stop flirting with Lizzie if he finds out about Emmy's feelings? And will Remus "Shy Boy" Lupin ever find the true meaning of love?_

A/N: Well aren't I a fool? Again, I apologise for the lack of updating – I still haven't updated _"A Riddle for Riddle"_ either, and I'm sorry. My work amount is ridiculous, plus the 1,667 words a day I have to write for NaNoWriMo (for those of you, who don't know, NaNoWriMo stands for National Novel Writing Month; where every November people from all around the world write a 50,000 word novel. It isn't going so well for me). Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

'_Secret's Out'_

Remus left us girls in the compartment (Peter wasn't here, his Grandmother was in St. Mungos – or so I heard – so he was returning to school via the floo network); and spells were still being shouted, jets of light were seen, and I felt a twinge of guilt for not stopping it. "So," Lizzie began, sitting cross-legged on the seat across from Emmy, "Spill," I sighed. That was so typical of Lizzie sometimes, asking bluntly what was wrong. Emmy shifted uncomfortably where she sat, twiddling her thumbs; her eyes occupied upon her hands which were resting in her lap.

"Emmy…?" I questioned uncertainly. "There's nothing to spill," Emmy replied quietly, and Lizzie and I looked at each other. Lizzie looked curious, and I was sure that I mirrored her expression. Emmy gulped loudly, and I knew that there was something wrong, that there was something on her mind. "I think…" She began, but she trailed off uncertainly; and I was sure that she was battling with herself whether or not she wanted to tell us, "Go on." Lizzie urged, and I nodded encouragingly; not that she could see it.

"I think that I—" but we never got the rest of the sentence, as the spells died down and Sirius barged in with a psychotic grin plastered across his face, "SWEETS!" He yelled, and there was no more of this conversation as Emmy dived into her bag to dish out sweets for Sirius and the rest of us.

The rest of the train ride wasn't as quite as I expected it to be. James, Lizzie, Sirius and Emmy had a debate over Quidditch teams ("Tornadoes!" "NO WAY! Holyhead Harpies are _much_ better than the Tornadoes!" "What? The Canons kick both their asses!" "Are you kidding me? The Montrose Magpies are top of the league! That makes them better than any other team!"); Remus read a thick book about Defence Against the Dark Arts, and I listened into the Quidditch debate.

It's not that I enjoy Quidditch, because I do, it just bores me a little bit when I have Quidditch fanatics as best friends.

"TORNADOES!" James yelled ruthlessly; I had to cover my ears.

"HARPIES!" Lizzie roared, just as loud as James.

"CANONS!" Sirius joined in, louder than the other two.

"MAGPIES!" Emmy screeched, and I had to admit, she was the loudest. Her yell left the compartment silent, and suddenly we were all in fits of hysterical giggles, "Ah that was fun," Emmy grinned, and Sirius agreed with her – something that was a rare occurrence.

We all divulged into our own conversations, Lizzie and I about the reuniting of the horse and the walrus; Remus and James about pranking Severus Snape (not that it bothered me anymore); and Emmy and Sirius about their summer, Sirius revealing a rather dramatic story how he ran away from his abusive parents – not that any of us could blame him for doing so.

Walburga and Orion Black were well known for their traditional ways – being Slytherin, Dark Lord loving fanatics. They had high expectations of their oldest son, which came crashing down as he was sorted into Gryffindor house and befriended Mudbloods, Blood traitors and Muggles alike. He was even subjected to the use of the Cruciatious Curse on more than one occasion.

"So I grabbed my broom after transfiguring my trunk to make it smaller so it could fit in my pocket; mounted it and flew off into the night," Sirius continued, adding a small whisper to his voice to make it sound more heroic than it was an escape. Emmy's eyes brightened as she knew his undivided attention was on her, and it made me wonder if she liked him more than she should.

"And I crash landed on Prongs' doorstep," Sirius concluded with a grin, and high-fived his best friend. Emmy opened her mouth to say something, when a tall, curvy, bodacious blonde appeared at the doorway of our compartment.

"Mm, Sirius baby, do you fancy having a quick…" She trailed off suggestively, and I could see the jealousy in Emmy's eyes as Sirius waggled his eyebrows and sauntered off after the bimbo that wiggled her hips and flounced her assets flirtatiously.

I could see the anger blaze within Emmy's eyes, and I frowned. It wasn't like she wasn't used to Sirius' womanizing ways – we all had to put up with it. "Well," She scowled, folding her arms, "I know where _I_ stand as his friend now,"

"Emmy you know that's what he's like," James replied, his frown similar to mine. "The moment a pretty girl enters with curves in "all the right places" he buggers off for a bit," he shrugged, "No big deal."

"No big deal?" Emmy spat; I'd never seen her react like this about anything. Ever. "So am I not good enough for him? Do I have to have big boobs and blonde hair for him to notice me as something more than _just_ a friend?"

Lizzie sat there, eyes bulging and mouth agape as Emmy admitted to something we never thought she'd ever admit too.

Emmy must have realised that she'd said something wrong because she clasped both of her hands over her mouth. "Emmy—" I began but I was cut across from James, who liked to interject and intervene for no reason what-so-ever.

"Do you fancy Sirius Emmy?" He asked, a strange gleam in his eyes.

Emmy shook her head, trying to deny it, but we knew differently.

Emmy was in love with Sirius; and she didn't like to admit that she did.

* * *

_So review to your hearts content!  
Go on!  
imafeckingstarr  
xxxx_


	5. Dumbledore's Surprise

**James and his Juliet  
by imafeckingstarr**

_Summary: __Hogwarts is putting on their own version of "Romeo and Juliet"; and who gets the main parts? None other than James Potter and Lily Evans. Will a romance blossom between the two? Or will it just be an act? Will Sirius "Arse Face" Black stop flirting with Lizzie if he finds out about Emmy's feelings? And will Remus "Shy Boy" Lupin ever find the true meaning of love?_

A/N: I know, I know. Bad author. Please don't shoot me; and do enjoy the chapter!

* * *

'_Dumbledore's Surprise'_

I made sure that James swore on his marauding life that he would not tell Sirius about what he knew. James looked crestfallen that he had to keep something so trivial a secret; but reluctantly obliged to my request ("If you dare tell _anyone_, including Sirius, about this I will hex you into next year, do you understand me?"); it worked like a charm. Sirius re-entered the compartment after a while (a while meaning an hour or so) with pink lippy smeared across his lips and his right cheek.

Emmy glared at him as he swaggered in and refused to look at him for the rest of the train ride. "What did I do?" Sirius mumbled to James, who merely shrugged. It was nice to see that James Potter was actually keeping his promise – for once. "I'uno mate, why don't you try and talk to her?"

Which was what he did – it failed. Emmy was a stubborn little thing at times, and once she said she was going to do something, she stuck to it like spellotape. I had to giggle at Sirius' attempts; they were futile and rather pathetic. ("Emmy, what did I do?" "Please talk to me Emmy; I miss your voice,") I was surprised that she didn't jinx him, his smouldering puppy dog eyes were beginning to get on _my_ nerves, and they weren't even directed at me.

"Sirius, maybe you should just leave it? You won't get her to talk to you, she's determined not to speak," I said, I could clearly hear the amusement in my voice; and I bet I was grinning idiotically too. Sirius sighed, defeat plastered across his handsome face, and Emmy shot me a grateful smile as he stood up to sit next to James. "I still don't know what I did wrong," He muttered as he sat down, his arms folded across his chest.

The train came to a sudden stop, and Emmy, Lizzie and I shot each other worried glances – we hadn't even changed into our robes yet! "Fear not ladies," James laughed, seeing our identical masks of fear, "A simple incantation will change you into your robes, we use it every year. Your robes just _zap_ onto you – no harm done,"

Lizzie didn't look so sure, but we didn't have a choice, "Okay James," She said, scowling at him, "You're the boss, tell us the incantation,"

James grinned from ear to ear and showed us the incantation, tapping his wand on himself, "_Robeus Appearus_!"

I never thought I'd see the day when I'd say – or rather think – that those boys never cease to amaze me.

* * *

We all sat at the Gryffindor table, Emmy to my right, Lizzie to my left. James sat in front of me, and it was weird to say that I was alright with it – what in the name of Merlin was wrong with me? Sirius sat in front of Emmy and Remus in front of Lizzie. Peter still hadn't arrived yet, so it looked like he was going to miss both the sorting and the feast.

The small first years entered the Great Hall, and they all looked absolutely terrified, "Hey Lils," Emmy whispered, tapping me in the shoulder, "Do you remember when we first started?"

I giggled girlishly, "Didn't you fall in the lake because of the rain, Sirius dive in to help you get back into the boat and all of us get sorted into Gryffindor soaking wet?" I asked with fake ignorance.

Emmy smirked at me, "I forget the details," she replied in a whisper, winking at me. Sirius chuckled and James snorted, a smile curling at the edge of his lips. They remembered it all too well; but how could you forget?

"_It's tipping it down outside!" Emmy shrieked as the train stopped abruptly, sending all us girls flying – us girls meaning me and Emmy – into the boys; Sirius Black and James Potter. "Oh no; the rain will ruin my sexy hair!" Sirius complained, attempting to protect his hair with his arms. _

_Emmy and I laughed at him, "Your sexy hair?" I questioned with a grin, "Duh, what did you think this was?" He asked, pointing at the mop of hair on his head, "A mop?" _

_James roared with incredulous laughter, I'd never heard anything so annoying, "If we don't leave now, we won't get a boat, and if we miss the boats we'll have to swim across the lake!" he exclaimed, dramatically waving his arms around. James Potter looked like a complete and utter idiot. Emmy's face was a mask of terror, "What if…" She whispered, "What if we fall in the lake?"_

"_Then I'll save you," Sirius replied with a roguish grin. _

_Both Emmy and I frowned at him, how on Earth could a mere boy of eleven manage to 'save' us from the lake? Sirius merely grinned at us, winked and strolled off the train, trunk in hand like he hadn't said anything. "I wish I'd brought an umbrella with me, I didn't think the weather was going to be this bad," I sighed, following Sirius off the train and into the rain. _

"_Firs' Years! Firs' Years ove' 'ere!" A booming voice called over the sound of the splashing rain; it was still pretty hard to hear the voice, and when we located it, none other than a giant owned the voice. "Righ' groups o' four to a boat. C'mon, quickly now," _

_Would the right word be ironic, if I were to say that Emmy and I teamed up with Sirius and James? Well, that's what it was, ironic. Ironic how us four shared a boat, and half way to the castle Emmy somehow managed to fall out of the boat and into the lake. Sirius kept his word, because he dived in after her, like the gentleman he was, and made sure she got back into the boat safely. _

_It was the weirdest, wettest day of my life. _

"Definitely the weirdest and wettest day of _my_ life Lils," Emmy laughed quietly, "I was the one who fell into the lake!"

"Yes, but I gallantly dived in after you to get you back into the boat, not that it would have made much difference, the boat was nearly overflowing with water!" Sirius gloated over the cheers of the newest member of Ravenclaw house, "Oh shut up Sirius," Emmy rolled her eyes at the boy I knew she was madly in love with, it shocked me to see how blunt she was really being, "You wasn't that gallant and it made a hell of a difference, I would have bloody _drowned _if you hadn't have helped me out."

I could see from the gobsmacked expression that was etched across Sirius' face that he too, was shocked at Emmy's outburst. Actually, I think we all were. "Emmy I—" Sirius began, but was cut off from the calm and clear voice that belonged to the Headmaster: Professor Dumbledore.

"I welcome you all back to Hogwarts, and before we begin with our magnificent feast, there is an announcement I have to make," Professor Dumbledore managed to silence the entire hall, "The ministry has decided that we, as a school faculty, will put on our very own version of the Muggle classic _Romeo and Juliet_. I will elaborate shortly, but from the hunger in your eyes; this now isn't the time. So tuck in!"

As much as I wanted too, I couldn't ponder my thoughts upon _Romeo and Juliet_. The food looked far too delicious, and I was completely ravenous. _'I'll worry about Shakespearian romances later,'_ I thought as I pried the mash potatoes away from Lizzie.

* * *

_What did you think? Dearest readers, do review to your hearts content!_

_much love,_  
_imafeckingstarr xx_


	6. The Fruits of Whoring

_**James and his Juliet**_

**By imafeckingstarr**

_Summery: Hogwarts is putting on their own version of "Romeo and Juliet"; and who gets the main parts? None other than James Potter and Lily Evans. Will a romance blossom between the two? Or will it just be an act? Will Sirius "Arse Face" Black stop flirting with Lizzie if he finds out about Emmy's feelings? And will Remus "Shy Boy" Lupin ever find the true meaning of love?_

A/N: Here you go folks! Another chapter, do enjoy yourselves.

* * *

'_The Fruits of Whoring'_

Sirius dived for the chocolate gateau and the treacle tart that appeared once the main course had disappeared – meaning the left over's, most of the food vanished via a certain greedy, dark haired marauder. I had to admire his nerve to eat so much, but the look he was getting form Emmy was scary.

Sirius managed to pile a lot of cake onto his plate and he attempted to shove it all into his mouth in one go, it wasn't the prettiest sight I've ever seen; but I've witnessed worse, "Urgh! You physically repulse me Sirius Black!" Emmy yelled, and the whole hall went silent at the sound of Emmy's voice – not that she noticed. Sirius frowned at her, since when had Emmy ever yelled at him about his eating habits? It came to a shock to us all, including the teachers, "Emmy? What's—"

"Don't 'what's wrong' _me _Sirius Orion Black! YOU ARE SO DAMN NAUSEATING!" She screeched, standing up and slamming her hands on the table. It was Sirius' first "telling off" of the year, though he clearly didn't deserve Emmy's anger, "Just the sight of you makes me feel sick," Emmy snarled, and she stormed out of the great hall in a huff, "There's, uh, nothing to see here," Sirius called out to the rest of the hall, "Emmy was just, uh, yelling at me; just the usual start of term telling off,"

"Yes, thank you Mr Black," Professor Dumbledore chuckled, a twinkle in his eye, "We do appreciate Miss Wilson's help; however, may I turn your attention from the mouth-watering deserts we have to something more important?"

"Now as you're all aware, the ministry of magic have informed me that for the celebration of Hogwarts' 500th birthday, many students will be apart of our own rendition of Romeo and Juliet; followed by either several weeks after or before – the date is still unknown – a celebration ball. Everyone is required to bring a partner, or 'date' as you young ones tend to call them.

"Whilst I do encourage inter-house unity, you do not, however, have do this. You are, on the other hand, obliged to attend this ball. This means that it's compulsory. But enough of my ramblings, it's time for bed. Pip, pip!" Dumbledore finished his speech, and I could feel the intense excitement bubble up inside me. A performance of Romeo and Juliet _and _a celebration ball? Wait until Emmy hears about this!

"Lily…a ball! Wow! Are you going to audition for Romeo and Juliet?" Lizzie gushed rapidly, and I grinned. I might audition, Romeo and Juliet was one of my favourite Shakespearian tragic romances; but would it be really bad if I was to audition?

"Lils you should go for it,"

"I don't know Lizzie…what if I'm not good enough?"

Lizzie laughed out loud at what I said, "Lils, you know this play by heart, and you're one of the biggest drama queens – besides Emmy and my little sister Beth – I know! You'll be fine. Go for Juliet! Merlin, you'd make a beautiful Juliet," she sighed dreamily, and I thought about it. The role of Juliet Capulet…it'd be an amazing part to play.

I battled with my thoughts all the way to the Common Room, occasionally zoning out and listening to snippets of Lizzie's rambling. When we approached the Common Room, Lizzie prodded me, asking for the password.

"Password?" The portrait of the Fat Lady called in a bored, flat tone.

"Chocolate Frogs," I replied, and the Common Room door swung open majestically. Emmy was sure to be in there now, right? She wouldn't have gone to bed this early, would she?

As I was welcomed with the traditional red and gold, I noticed Emmy curled up on the floor by a chair near the fire; with a book. Oddly, not that many students had stayed in the Common Room, and I guess that all the food from the feast had made them sleepy. "Emmy!" Lizzie smiled as she skipped over to our sulking friend.

"Lily, Lizzie, hey," Emmy answered calmly as we reached her, her eyes never straying from her book – which I now knew was called 'Othello'; another one of Shakespeare's well written tragedies.

"Professor Dumbledore announced that there—" I began but Emmy cut across me, "Will be a celebration ball and a performance of Romeo and Juliet this year. I know Lils, he told me via his patronus." Well, that certainly put a damper on what I was going to say; and it really was a decent way of communication.

"Oh, well, at least you know," I replied solemnly. I was about to say something else when a lot of noise was issued from the portrait hole.

"SCHOOL'S OUT FOR SUMMER!" that could only mean one thing: Sirius Black was attempting to sing. Dear Merlin, we were going to loose our precious hearing sooner than I thought. "SCHOOL'S OUT WITH FEVER!" My theory was correct when the Marauders came into view, and Emmy rolled her eyes. I clearly understood that she was annoyed with Sirius because of his infatuation with bimbo's with fake blonde hair and big boobs, but this was getting out of proportion. They were supposed to be close, if not, best friends for Merlin's sake!

Sirius danced around the Common Room with James Potter close at his heels – you had to admire their stamina, I had to admit that. Where they managed to find all this energy to prance around like idiots was beyond me. Emmy continued to read, ignoring all of the Marauders, including James and Remus. "SCHOOL'S OUT FOREVER! Emmy, you adore this song, why won't you sing with me?" Sirius asked, astounded.

"Because I'm busy," Emmy snapped harshly, returning to her book.

Grinning, Sirius yanked the book out of Emmy's hands, and began to read himself, "The fruits of whoring! - ooh err, I don't like the sound of this guy," Sirius laughed as he raised the book higher out of Emmy's reach. Emmy decided she was going to chase Sirius around the Common Room to get her book back, and he continued to read aloud, "Ooh and a notable strumpet! Hey, Emmy, what's a strumpet?"

Sirius Black had _so_ much to learn.

* * *

_Did you guys like it? I hope you did,_

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

much love,  
imafeckingstarr xx


End file.
